


Feels Good

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [20]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, F/M, Masochism, POV Second Person, Sadism, Torture, inspired by Voodoo Doll MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: He didn’t seem to understand that liking pain wasn’t normal. The notion wasn’t something you could even understand at all.





	Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on Tumblr on December 8, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. Hongbin gets a second story in this series of connected stand alone oneshots because he’s really easy to write for. This one is probably on par with his other oneshot in terms of how fucked up it is. No warm fluffy feelings here. Inspired by the Voodoo Doll MV and written for the sole purpose of having Sub!VIXX. I know what to do for Hyuk now, but Ravi’s still got me wondering…

Pain. Pain as your skull hit the floor. Pain as fingernails ripped into your thigh. Pain as teeth sunk into your stomach. He had your skirt hitched up over your navel and a hand wandering under your dress as he tongued you navel and played with the fresh scratches. You wanted to vomit.

You bucked and tried to kick at him, but he pressed you down with both hands as he began to trail kisses down your stomach to your underwear. Despite being pinned, you wouldn’t give up. The days of sitting back and taking that kind of abuse were over and you wouldn’t allow yourself to lose control in this situation. But your head was spinning and the pain from the fall disoriented you.  Clenching your fists, you hit the ground. You hissed as he bit you again. Regaining a bit of your surroundings, you grabbed his shoulders and attempted to shake him off while bucking your hips. He stopped his ministrations, the hand holding your stomach down moving to your arm as he looked up at you. The grip on your arm was firm and strong. His nails dug into your flesh.

“Master, doesn’t this feel good?” Hongbin questioned, his voice innocent and eyes wide. You screamed in frustration and began twisting your body again to get him off you. Pressing down on your hip to keep you pinned, he removed your hand from his shoulder and held it out to the side.  To no avail, you tried you shove him off with your other arm. He shifted between your legs, taking a more dominant position over you and pressing his hardening erection against you. Thoroughly enraged, you slapped him across the face. Shocked and slack jawed, he stared off to the side as he processed what just happened.

“Master,” he said as he slowly turned to look at you, voice filled with hurt, “I only want to make you feel good.” His words and expression were genuinely innocent, but deep inside those dark pools you could see how crazed he was. You tried to rip your arm free of his grasp, but he held tight, not moving at all as he stared into your eyes. You glared. With all your strength, you threw your body to the right, pushing on his shoulder to make sure he followed.

Roughly rolling over, you managed to switch your positions. You raised the fist of your free hand and beat him several times on the chest while trying to free your other arm. He looked at you confused, anger slowly taking over his features. When beating him on the chest didn’t work, you shifted, rising up as if to stand. You dropped back down, slamming all your weight onto your knee and crashing into his crotch.

Yelping at the attack, Hongbin released your arm and curled into himself. Taking the chance, you scrambled up and across the room to the small table in the center. The table shook as you accidentally crashed into it. Frantically, you shifted through the table’s contents looking for Hongbin’s doll and a proper stabbing needle. The unnecessary dolls, you tossed aside, drawing pained groans from their cages as they were flung. Finally finding Hongbin’s a and a good needle, and having spilt half the table’s contents to the floor, you turned back to face him.

He was just recovering, on his knees, one hand propping him up as the other clutched at his crotch. His eyes bore intently into you. He was angry, crazed and in pain. You held his doll forward so he could see. Panic took over his eyes and he moved to lunge at you. However, before he could get anywhere, you lifted the needle and stabbed it into the doll’s stomach. He crumpled to the ground screaming and clutching his stomach. Twisting the needle, you pulled it out and stabbed it again in the same spot.

 As your initial terror at the situation died down, your eyes left Hongbin and quickly surveyed the room. All the other dolls were at their barriers, staring. Ken was snarling as he beat the glass, trying to get out to you. N gripped the broken glass as he glared into Hongbin’s back. Leo stumbled in his tethers trying to get to the linked fence, his eyes boring into you and his fingers barely managed to wrap around the links.  Ravi, the most calm, observed at the situation analytically.

You snapped your eyes back to the man on the floor in front of you as you heard him shuffling. Earlier you had made the mistake of letting him loose to wander the room without holding his doll for protection. He had been acting docile, fooling you into thinking it was safe. As a result, he’d managed to catch you off guard and throw you to the floor. The whole situation showed weakness to the others, and that ripped you apart inside. You had to teach him a lesson. You had to teach Hongbin to obey and therefore set an example to the others.

Lowering the doll, you turned back to the table. A quick overview of the remaining contents revealed nothing horrid enough to make up for his crime. After stabbing the doll several more times to ensure that Hongbin was down for the count, you glided across the room to N’s cell. He jerked away from the glass, stumbling as his foot caught on a dismembered mannequin. Reaching in, you grabbed a few large sheets of the broken barrier glass from the inside. N’s eyes traveled from the glass to your eyes, but you couldn’t read his expression at all.

Placing Hongbin’s doll and needle under your arm, you strode across the room to where he was curled up into himself. With all you your strength, you kicked him over onto his back. He hissed at the abuse then released a hoarse scream as you stepped on him and dug your high heel into the same place you’d stabbed him earlier. Placing the glass to the side, you took the needle and kneeled down beside him. Hongbin’s clothes were still fairly new—still well pressed and not worn out. He’d escaped much of your wrath before, following your commands complacently like a dog, flowing with the light punishments you’d given him. But even dogs snapped, you supposed. It wasn’t the first time he’d reacted this way, after all.

Kneeling down, you brought the needle to his clothes and started tearing holes in the cloth. When he tried to bring his hands up to stop you, you hissed and swung the needle, ripping the buttons off his shirt in the process.

“Don’t even try it,” you snarled, taking a piece of glass. In order to make it break easier, you stabbed the glass several times, chipping deep indentations and cracks into it. Satisfied, you dropped the needle and his doll to the ground. Noticing that his biggest restraint was released, Hongbin moved, scrambling to get a hold of the doll. Just as his hand brushed against the doll’s leg, you stomped your heel into the middle of it’s stomach. A piercing scream escaped his lips as he flinched violently and clawed his nails into the concrete. Tears began to spill from his eyes.

Taking the sheet of glass with both hands, you raised it over your head. With a deep breath, you swung downwards. The glass crashed into Hongbin’s stomach, splintering and embedding into his flesh. He moaned, shifting the best he could despite being pinned. Kneeling down once more, you gathered the shards that didn’t lodge into his skin. His pants were tented. You wrinkled your nose in disgust. Even with all the straight torture, he was more turned on than ever.

Swiftly grabbing his arm, you stabbed a shard into his flesh. You repeated the process again and again, filling his arm and riding higher with each strangled gasp that spilled from his lips and each new stream of blood from the wounds. When had this become about getting off and not about dealing a proper punishment? You cursed inwardly, slamming a handful of shards over his heart. The shards dug into his skin, but the pressure simultaneously shredded your palm. Hissing, you retracted your hand to inspect the bleeding wounds.

A hesitant hand touched the back of yours. Shakily, Hongbin guided your hand to his lips. Shocked, horrified and curious, you let him do as he pleased. Dry, cracked lips feathered across your palm before pressing a few light kisses on the wounds. His tongue darted out, lapping up the blood. He stared at you with half lidded eyes full of desire. Your hand shook the longer you held his gaze. His lips spread into a wide grin and suddenly his teeth were grazing the wounds. Hissing in pain, you jerked your hand away and backhanded him. Hongbin erupted into hysterical laughter that shook him from the core. Enraged, you twisted your heel into his doll. The action cut his laughing short.

Leaning over his body, you grabbed his other arm. Ignoring the pain of he cuts on your hands, you scooped up more shards and began the process of filling it with glass.

“Master,” Hongbin gasped. “It feels good.” Disgusted by his words, you dropped his arm and stood. “No, please… _don’t stop_ …” he whimpered, tears falling from his eyes once again. You lifted your foot off his doll then kicked it behind you, causing him to flinch at the pain. His eyes trailed up your legs and body, finally coming to rest on your lips. Having had enough of his face, you turned around and headed toward his doll. It was time to end it.

After picking it up, you strode over to the small table. You violently pulled out your chair and plopped down into it. Hongbin had been an innocent one. Perhaps it had been you that had fucked him up this much, but he seemed to have the potential even before you sunk your claws into his soul. You couldn’t let him think it was ok to act out. In the name of protecting yourself, you needed to fuck him up more. You selected a pair of sowing scissors from the table and brought it to the doll’s right button eye.

As you wedged the blade under the cross-stitches, Hongbin let out yet another pained cry. The sound sent shivers down your spine and straight to your groin. A wide smile spread across your lips as you snipped the stitches. His screams escalated as you removed the button. Throwing it away, you switched instruments, this time picking up a thick sowing needle and thread. You stabbed the center of where the button once was, drawing another scream from him. His voice cracked and he began sobbing and begging for mercy. You pulled the needle back and stitched a single layer of black thread into an X where the eye once was. Then, to make his eyes match, you stitched over the red threads of his remaining eye. Each broken scream he emitted as you sewed electrified you until you reached your peak.

Satisfied with the work, you stood and turned to look at Hongbin. He was curled up, the blood smeared around him evidence that he’d been writhing in pain. He tightly covered his right eye, body shaking in shock at the violent injury. The longer you stared, the more he seemed to come around. He shifted slowly, realizing that the torture must have been over for the time being. Carefully, he moved to his knees and looked up at you, uncovering his eye.

His deep innocent irises were gone, replaced with black Xs. Blood streamed from his right eye. The Xs darted back and forth over your body, disoriented and shaky, before finally settling on your eyes.

“Master,” he whimpered hoarsely, “it hurt so much, but felt so good…”

It was then that you realized that the pain of losing his eye made him cum.


End file.
